Echthrós
by TheFlameNeverDies
Summary: "My rival should be strong to keep me sharp!" A short series made up of Oneshots solely of in-game rivals! This includes Conflict, Hoenn, SoulSilver, and FerrisWheel! Stories rating range from Everyone to Teen.
1. Conflict: Hence the Name Conflict

Hey guys! It's Flare again with another oneshot... well actually this is a series of one shots. There little bits from each of the following shippings; Conflict, Hoenn (Am I the only one who has noticed that just about every Fanfic on her that has this shipping is about them cheating on each other or one of them dying? I'm like "Don't worry, be happy!"), SoulSilver, and FerrisWheel (Am I also the only one who has noticed that like 29.12% of all FerrisWheelShipping fics don't even **mention** Pokemon?). Teams will be based off my teams in the games. So Brendan, Leaf, Kotone, and White will all have teams based off mine.

Green's team mixed with some of his LeafGreen/FireRed team (when you choose Charmander) and his Heartgold/SoulSilver team. So don't complain about that, kiddos. Anyways, now I invite you to relax, let me pull up a chair as I proudly present your fanfiction!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, all these characters would be married and have 2+ children by now.

This chapter is rated Teen for;

*Slightly mild language

*Slightly suggestive themes

*A scene that might make ditsy, queasy people look away D: Sowwy...

* * *

><p><span>Conflict: Hence the Name, "Conflict"<span>

Leaf's POV

"Tyranitar, use Aerial Ace!"

"Tye! Use Blaze..." Before I could ask my Hitmonlee, Tye, for a final command, Green's Tyranitar slashed Tye across his stomach. Tye was thrown back, landing at my feet. "Hitmon..." He cried in pain. I knelled down, rubbing his head then kissing the spot that I rubbed. Tye had done a good job facing that giant! "You did good, buddy." I then returned him, standing back up. I had lost for the first time in a long time and I was cooping with it better than I thought.

I stared blankly at the face of my rival and best friend, Green. Green is an extraordinarily tall guy. When compared to me, my head doesn't even reach his shoulders. He's well set guy; ever since our journeys started he had gotten more muscular. He had bushy brown hair that naturally spiked up. His hair matched his content brown eyes that shined in the golden sunset. He wore a pair of light brown cargo pants along with a black leather jacket. He also attired of jet black sneakers and a white belt.

He held a Pokeball in hand, returning his Tyranitar. Green had challenged me to a battle on Route Twenty-Two since we hadn't battled since I became Champion. I had challenged him when he was Champion and barely won. Green crossed his arms, smirking at me. "Well, would you look at that? I, Green, defeated Leaf: The Champion!" He huffed, boasting of his power. I giggled contently. "Well if you haven't noticed, no one saw it. So..."

Green's giddy smirk switched to his serious face. He huffed and held his nose high. "Tch! Of course you've got to point that out..." Then he muttered one of my many nicknames; "Pesky girl..." I placed Tye's Pokeball back in my yellow messenger bag. That day I had worn my usual red skirt with a simple, cotton candy blue tank top. My brown hair had grown over the years of my journey, now covering most of my back. I felt like putting it back in a ponytail but Green would bicker at me and tell me "Stop that! I like your hair down." Have I mentioned he can be controlling?

"So, how's your title going, Green?" I asked my friend and rival. After failing to be a champion, Green had been offered the title of being the Eighth Gym Leader of Kanto since the old Gym Leader, Giovanni, had been kicked out. He placed his hands in his pockets, smirking again. "it's good! I haven't had any challengers since the Johto Champion came by. But it's obvious that I've had a lot of free time to train my Pokemon and new ones as well. And what about you, woman?"

"_Goodness... Well that's a bad question._" Truth is, being a Champion is hard and stressful! People from all over come and battle. It's hard to see the look on a trainer's face when they lose... It's not only that! People are always asking for public appearances, the other Elite members hate my guts for having a better title, a lot of fanboys stalk me... You know, all those things! Even though all this was true, I shrugged my shoulders. "Eh... It's _decent_. A little bit stressful." Well, I didn't want to lie and say "_OHMYGOSH IT'S AMAZING!_...

Green eyed me with what seemed to be... _jealously? _"Decent...?" He grumbled, almost speaking with a full voice. My heart skipped a beat as he came closer, almost stomping like his Rhyperior would. He then ominously glared at me. How could I forget that Green could get mad easily? He was barely even a foot away. He was close enough that I could feel his body warmth radiating off his body. He brought his head somewhat down so he could get a better view of me. I could see his fist were clutched, making his knuckles become white.

"You know how much I worked for that title...?" he almost snapped at me. I gulped, as I felt myself starting to tingle a bit. "I... know. I know, Green." I murmured, trying not to look at his eyes with my similar brown eyes. Abruptly, he grabbed my wrist firmly, making me flinch. "Do you know how much I want that title? I deserve it!" He thrashed upon me. "I know you wanted it, but..." I barely mumbled before he woud strike upon me again. "Be quiet, pesky girl." He grumbled.

His grip was made tighter; making me cry softly as I tried to pull away. I looked up with teary eyes, crying; "Green, you're hurting me..." I mused with misty-eyes. He then lightened his grip on me. His face now showed he was stung with guilt. He frowned then grunted himself. "Leaf..." He muttered with agony. "You're just like the rest of the Elite Four!" I cried aloud as I turned around, dashing my way to town. I wanted to heal my Pokemon so I could get away from him...

"Leaf! Wait!" I heard Green yell. But it was no use! I wasn't going to turn back. Not even for a million yen I wouldn't... To my surprise, my foot stamped into a deep dent in the ground. It was deep enough to make me trip and curl my ankle, making a popping noise. As I landed on the ground, I cried in pain. Even though I had been a Pokemon trainer for more than three years, I had never gotten a bad injury. I had never even broken anything. This was a new pain, making me wince.

It wasn't long till Green was at my side, knelling down and smirking his usual smirk. "I have fangirls who fall head over heels for me. I didn't know you were a fangirl..." He taunted. His joke made me blush but it was ended short as I winced again, feeling the pain sting me. "Now's not the time for jokes, pretty boy. Help me up, please." I grunted. He nodded, then standing back up. He extended an ample hand and quickly held firmly onto my much smaller one. His hands were pleasantly warm but rough, but I didn't mind that.

He lifted me up easily, helping me stand on my own. It wasn't long till I lost balance yet again. The pain made it unbearable to stand, making me cry deafeningly. I held onto Green as I fell, not fully making my way down to the path beneath our feet. I blushed at the clumsy mistake. He then gripped my elbows, pulling me back up. "I've got a better idea." He then wickedly smirked. One of his arms snaked around my shoulder blade, making my body tingle.

With the whole busy title of a Champion, I never really payed attention to boys or relationships. Being touched like that made me shiver... "_This is my best friend... why am I feeling this way?_" I pondered, feeling ashamed. He bent down, making his other arm curl around my thighs. I shuddered harder, making myself feel more ashamed. He then held me closely in a bridal style. He showed no difficulty as he picked me up and held with ease. I gripped tightly onto his jacket.

"Looks like we're taking you to my house. You need to be more carefully... _clumsy_." He muttered the last word. I blushed at what he said, thinking with the average teenager's mind... I blushed at the thought of what he meant by "taking you to my house". He clasped me snugly as we started walking back. It was silent, other than the sound of his sneakers tapping on the ground below. The sun had already faded away and the spring's wind settled upon us.

Neither of us talked. We didn't know really what to say. Neither of us wanted to bring up the previous subject... It wasn't long till we were at a small cabin on the outskirts of Viridian. Green fidgeted with the knob, opening the door. As soon as we stepped in, the lights turned on. The room was moderately sized, having an empty fireplace, a small library, and some pieces of furniture. Most of the wall that face the door was covered in art and photos; photos of people, Pokemon, and other things.

He carried me in the frigid room and to a dark green couch, settling me down on it. I grunted as my injured foot was settled onto a matching footrest. Green slithered his arms away. I was rather upset that he no longer held me. I was growing fond of it... It wasn't long till he was kneeling down at my side, starting to take off the shoe and sock that was on my feet. After that, he started to check on my foot. He place them to the side. He then looked at my foot, which was rather ugly at the time. It was nastily swollen, having a greenish bruise already forming over my ankle.

His fingers brushed my ankle. I flinched at his touch that formed goosebumps, but oddly not because of pain... "Did that hurt...?" he asked, his eyes flashing with concern. I shook my head in disagreement. He then held the sides of my foot, looking at me again. "Leaf, this might sting..." I heard him nervously say. I twisted my head "... Huh?" I was awfully confused. He started pushing and pulling at my foot, causing an intolerable painful sensation. "Green!" I shrieked in pain and confusion. He did this for a minute or two before I could heard a loud pop. His hands stopped fidgeting with my foot.

"What was that for?" I snapped madly. Green stood up, folding his arms together. "I was putting your bone back in place, ungrateful." He huffed at me. That explained _a lot_. I blushed, fond of the fact that he was kind enough to do that. "Oh... Thank you." I modestly mused. "Don't mention it." He retorted. He noticed that my arms were then crossed and I was shivering. He eyed my goosebumps. "Leaf, are you cold?" As soon as he asked, I retorted with an overemphasized nod.

"In that case, I'm turning the heater on. Wait here." With that, he dashed into the nearby hallway. Since he was gone, I decided to look around more. The couch I was on was right in front of the photos. I turned my head to gaze across many. One photo was one of his Arcanine when he was just a Growlithe. The picture showed the pup with his tongue out and rolling around his back quite adorably.

Another showed the gym while getting remodeled, his Machamp carrying around boxes along with Green himself. Then I eyed one photo that contained myself. It was my Champion poster! They had posted these everywhere after my victory. It was a photo of me standing in front of my team. "Why would he still have that? Wait, why does he even have it?" I thought aloud, quite curious. Before I could ponder more, Green came back. He eyed at my arms, which still had goosebumps. I felt curious whenever I saw him blush right then.

He looked like as if he had something on his mind. "Green, what are you thinking?" I tentatively asked. He gave me a wide eyed look. He scratched the back of his head. "Well um..." He nervously laughed. "It's nothing.." Whatever color there was on his face was then redundant. I found it odd how he was having trouble finishing the sentence. Green is such a straight-froward guy. Why would he be different now? He then walked his way over, sitting down next to me on the couch.

I felt a wave of weariness come to me. Out of curiosity, I asked "Green, what time is it?" He looked at his Pokegear. "Almost nine." I went wide eyed. "_It's been that long? I should be in bed by now..._" I pondered worriedly. "I should get going then..." I stood up but quickly sat back down due to whatever pain was still in my injured foot. "Darn..." I mused. Green smirked at my attempt. "Nice try... But it looks like you'll have to stay here." I opened my mouth to say something but I didn't know what to say.

All my Pokemon weren't healed yet. My only access to flying was my Charizard but he had fainted along with the others... It seemed like Green thought about this in advance... I was too exhausted and in pain to do anything, anyway... I had been up since five that morning like always. I had no choice but to stay there and wait for whatever Green wanted to surprise me with... But rather than him rudely telling me to sleep on the couch and take care of myself, we started talking.

Green stared at my propped up foot for a little while. He then sighed in depression or guilt or something along those lines... "Leaf... I'm sorry about earlier." He murmured. I slightly flinched, surprised Green would actually apologize. I imagined he would be his stubborn self; not wanting to apologize. "I shouldn't of acted like that. I don't really even know what it's like to be the leader of the Elite Four. I shouldn't have treated you like that either..." He was obviously feeling extremely guilty about what he had done. To be honest, I had never even heard the boy apologize till that day!

Another wave of exhaustion hit me, making my eyelids started to grow heavy. I yawned extensively. "It's alright. We're best friends. I can forgive you..." I smirked lightly. Another wave of exhaustion hit, making me put my head on his shoulder. I snuggled close, still wanting some more warmth. I could feel Green flinch but quickly recover. "Pesky girl." he mused. I grunted, not having energy to say anything. He then stood up, making me drowsily sit up. I felt his arms start to snake around me, similar to earlier.

He looked down at me with his chocolate brown eyes. "You can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep out here." I open my mouth to say something but quickly closed it. I didn't want to argue... He then took me into his room that had the same wooden floors and walls, along with a huge, king sized bed with puffy, green sheets. He settled me down into the bed, placing the sheets over me after he did so. "Goodnight, Leaf. I'll be in the living room if you need me..." He then walked out.

I couldn't remember much after that, other than automatically falling asleep. I could remember thought how the sheets smelled like him and offered some kind of warmth to me. I do remember one event later that night, thought. It was late at night, the stars bright enough to shine through the windows. I moved around, stretching my arms out... until I felt my waist being pull at. I grunted, a bit afraid of who it was. I then thought of the only one who it could be; "Green?" I thought a loud.

It took a minute, but he finally responded with a drowsy tone, "Mmm?" I gulped the lump in my throat. "When did you get here?" I curiously murmured. He snuggled closer, making my face become as red as a Pokeball. "I sleepwalk." He moaned tiredly. "_Wait, why would he be...?_" I pondered for a second. I then puzzled it together. He had never slept walk in his life. I've known him ever since we were babies... He never did anything like this. "You little flirtatious liar." I grunted through bared teeth.

"Tch. Shut up. You're enjoying this, woman." Green coquettishly teased whilst snuggling his face into my neck; an act that made my teenage hormones act as raged as a Primeape after loosing a battle. Well... I really was enjoying it, to be honest. My face flushed brightly, as I grunted. "Controlling." I murmured. "Pesky girl." He murmured back.

* * *

><p>Cheesy, yes. Rushed, maybe. But they are like my crack pairing :D Thanks for reading! The popping the bone back into place... That's actually how they do it. It's painful... :P Green could be a doctor...<p> 


	2. Hoenn: Sick Days

HoennShipping! They don't get enough love... However, it's obvious they like each other in the game. Especially of NPC Brendan acts around May. :D Hahaha, like that one time he calls you, claiming he saw Rayquaza, then before hanging up, he says "I wish you were here..." When I first saw that, I was like "FLIRITING IN POKEMON?"

Rated Teen-ish for Brendan's thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ah. But these guys are cute. :D In this case, Brendan is my player, thus my team.<p>

Hoenn: Sick Days

Brendan's POV

After becoming a champion, there wasn't much else to do. I declined the title of becoming the new Elite four leader. I didn't want that stress, you know? I'm only seventeen. I haven't seen and done everything Hoenn offers. I hadn't even explored Johto, my homeland. I was thinking about going to Orre, a nearby desert region in need of some trainers to get rid of crime.

All my Pokemon were were unbeatable. However, we still trainer. Who knows when the best trainer ever might come knocking at your door? I was walking along Route One Hundred and Nineteen, rebattling some old challengers. Of course, I won the battles easily. As I walked down the pathway, I found myself quite lonely. I released my Manectric, Flynn. Flynn was a bulky Manectric and differed from others. He had jet-black fur instead of the usual bright azure blue. He had the usual, bright yellow mane like all Manectrics do.

Flynn had a long, pink scar running down his pale blue eye. He had gotten in a bad fight with a Salamence and had gotten a bad looking scar. As for me, I wore a cloud-white beanie that covered my jet black hair. I wore a red and black sports shirt with dark gray sweatpants. I also attired of green and black sweatbands and red fingerless gloves.

Everything seemed so nonchalant. Everything expect the gloomy clouds above. Flynn had used Rain Dance earlier, but the rain went away quick. Obviously a storm was coming soon. Still, Flynn and I walked through the mighty wind, looking for more challengers. "Hey buddy, I've been thinking..." I said to Flynn, making him stare at me with pale eyes. "We should take on the Battle Frontier..." Flynn excitedly barked. I smirked and laughed a little. "Alright. In that case, let's get Raul and..."

I looked over to see Flynn wagged his tail excitedly and staring with an aflutter expression at something in the distance. "Flynn? What are you...?" I looked at where he was looking. "Oh." I noticed what he was looking at. May... May was a close friend of mine. You could say we're best friends. May was wearing her usual outfit; black sport pants with a red top that had white Pokeball designs on it. She also attired of red sneakers, green and black sweatbands similar to mine, and white gloves with black tips. Her hair was a soft brown and reached her shoulders in a curvy manner. She had bangs covered some of her left eye.

At the time, her sapphire eyes were closed. She was sleeping under a tree. Whatever sunlight there was, it was shining brightly on her. I took a long gaze at her with a cheesy grin, enjoying being able to see the girl. I could hear her light snores. "_That's actually kinda cute... Wait, what?_" I blushed at my own thoughts. All of the sudden, Flynn growled lowly. I looked over to see him staring up to the cloudy sky.

I then felt a raindrop tumble abruptly onto my nose. I held my hand out, feeling the raindrops multiply at a rapid rate, making it result in a sudden downpour. I looked over at May, who was still asleep. "Gah!" I quickly returned Flynn so he wouldn't have to go through the rain like me. I then dashed over to May, kneeling at her side. "May!" No budge, movement, or anything. I pushed her around, wanting her to wake up. She only moaned tiredly, ignoring my protest. I started to think quickly. I did have a secret base nearby... An arm coiled around her thighs as another coiled around her shoulders. I lifted her up, quite surprised at how light the girl was.

I started dashing down the path. I look to see that my rival was still unaware of the rain pouring down on us. After making my way through the tall grass, I was finally at my secret base. I dashed inside, finally out of the frigid breeze. May was shivering hard now and I could feel that her body was becoming icy to touch. I looked at the fissure-print carpet that had multiple cushions. Normally when I was there and stayed the night or taking a nap, I would sleep there. I placed May down on the carpet, propping her head up on a cushion.

I quickly got out my emerald green bag after settling her down. I settled it on the ground next to her, pulling out a black blanket. I put it over her, which made her shivers stop. I sighed in relief, smiling at the sound of hearing her faint snores again. I then pulled out a towel, taking my beanie off and letting it dry. I dried off the rest of my body, then putting the towel out to dry. I then recalled Flynn, asking him to use Flamethrower on a bundle of firewood I always had in the base. I then sat down next to Flynn.

I stared at May who was _still _sleeping. I held up one knee, leaning my elbow against it. She did look angelic; the way her beautiful hair rested on her shoulder, the way she was snuggled up on the pillow... I heard Flynn snicker. "Ectric, tric..." Flynn spoke in his language. I pretty sure it translated somewhere along the lines of "_Why are you staring at her, perv?_" I grunted, having the wanting of gripping something in the angst I was in. "She's beautiful, Flynn..." I sighed warmly. I looked over at Flynn. He gave me eyes the size of a Voltorb (maybe even Electrodes...), quite surprised at my straight-forward comment.

I all the sudden heard a groan coming from May. I looked over to see her sitting up, rubbing her eyes whilst doing so. My heart skipped a beat... "That was just too cute..." She then looked around with curious, bright blue eyes. She failed to notice me, oddly. "Where...?" She mused before looking over to see me. Her eyes became similar to what Flynn's looked like a few minutes ago. She gripped onto the blanket and held up to her chest, almost as if I just saw her naked (well, come to think of it, the rain had made her clothes look tighter...).

"Brendan?" She squealed in surprise. I smirked at her as I then stood up. "Hey May." Flynn, however, was the first to get to her. He nudged her on the chest, making her giggle. "Manec! Manectri!" He cried in his language. My fist became white as I clutched them. Flynn was making me jealous as he nudged her. My hormones made me wish that I was in his spot. I felt my neck warm up at the thought. I was tempted to yell at him to come back but then I thought about it again. I didn't want to look like a bad trainer and/or frighten May.

"Hey buddy! Oh... I missed you too, honey!" She happily giggled. I nervelessly walked over. I knelled down to her level, sitting on a nearby cushion. Flynn lied down next to me, his tail wagging the whole time. May then gave me a concern and curious look with her sapphire blue eyes; the eyes that always sent knifes into my heart. I will always have a weak spot for the girl... "What... What happened? The last thing I-I can remember is..." Before she could finish, I finished the sentence for her. "Falling asleep next to a tree?" She nodded in agreement. "Um yes and... wait, h-how did you know?" She asked, her eyes filled with curiosity.

"Because Flynn and I happened to find you before it started pouring. So I took you here to my secret base." I explained, making her nod. She then sniffed a runny nose... Wait, was her nose stuffy before? "Wait... S-So you carried me here?" She asked, still bit curious. "No, my Swalot flew us here..." I spoke with a high level of sarcasm. "... No. How else would I?" I commented. I saw a blush creep over her face. I loved teasing my rival... "Oh... well then... I-ah... ah... ACHOO!" She sneezed. I had never heard her sneeze but dang... it was pretty cute.

She took a deep breath. "Oh goodness. I'm freezing..." She started to rub her arms, searching for warmth. After she said that, my mind started rolling a movie called Brendan's Fantasies.

* * *

><p><em>The Theater of Brendan's Mind...<em>

_"Oh goodness. I'm freezing..." My rival started to rub her arms, shivering as she did. Quickly, I grabbed Flynn's Pokeball, abruptly returning him. I didn't want him interrupting the actions I was about to make..."Hey why did you... ?" May protested. Before she could say more, I pushed my rival to the ground, pinning her beneath me. I locked her legs, making it an unavailable option to knee me. I then pinned her wrist above her head as l laughed villainously and seductively. _

_ "B-B-Br-Brendan?" Her face was redder than a Groundon, showing she was flustered. She squirmed around in my grip. My face leaned closer in, letting my sultry breath tickle her face. "You say you're freezing? I certainly know how to warm you up, baby." I purred flirtatiously..._

* * *

><p>"Ah... ACHOO!" May's sneeze brought me back to reality. I looked back up to see May rubbing her runny nose. She actually was cold, her skin becoming pale to prove so... I knew I should of place her next to the fire... She then settled her head down on a green cushion, staring with cloudy eyes into the fire. "I'm freezing and... I-I don't feel too well..." She kvetched. "Brendan, can... can ah... ah—ACHOO!" She sneezed yet again. I then couldn't take it anymore. I crawled over, then looking down at May. I placed a hand on her forehead. Her forehead was burning, almost hot enough to make me take my hand back.<p>

"You have a fever, May..." I grumbled. I got up, starting to pace back and forth. "She did this to herself... Why?" I thought maddened. "May... May, be more freaking careful." I partically spat at her. I heard Flynn whimper; since he evidently knew what it was like when I was mad. "You know, if I haven't of come, you being a heavy sleeper, would probably be in a state of hypothermia by now!" I snapped at her. "Brendan..." She mused, but I merely ignored her. "Or imagine if a pervert was walking on the path and saw you; unprotected and vulnerable! Or what if a wild Pokemon..." I severely huffy and angered. I never had snapped at her at all until that moment.

May inhibit me another time. "Brendan, please! Stop worrying... I'm fin—ACHOO!" Her sneeze interrupted her sentence. I clutched my fist, making my knuckles white. "No you're not! You can't even talk without sneezing!" Maybe I actually was taking it hard on her... She gaped her mouth to say something but quickly closed it. She had nothing to say, though. She snuggled into the blanket, seeking warmth. "I'm c-cold..." She mused (yet _again_) through the blanket that was covering her mouth. I breathed slowly, growing sick of hearing her say that.

"That's it." I mumbled grouchily. In confusion, May gave a questioning expression. "Huh...?" I stomped over to her. I then made my way to laying down beside her, sharing the blanket with her. I flipped her over by her waist, bringing her close so I could feel her heart beating against me, feeling it aflutter.. She was unresponsive—her face completely red and her sapphire eyes wide. I bashfully fondled her waist; ignoring the own redness on my face and neck. "Bren...?" May barely whispered before I held her tepid, feverish body closer.

"Just... shush. I'm trying to make you warm, May." I hissed under my breath, ignoring the pacing of my heart. She nodded as my whole body began to tingle... She didn't respond, she only snuggled closer. I could've sworn I heard Flynn chuckling, but I ignored him. "I can just get Blaziken and..." She stopped her speaking, spacing out a bit. "Oh crap... He's with dad..." Thank God... That Blaziken would throw glares at me every time we saw each other. He really did hate me for the flirt teases of mine...

"By the way, May... You're staying here till you get better." I commandingly said. I felt her body tense up. "B-But...! I need to help dad and you need to continue training..." She tried to make excuses so she wouldn't have to endure my flirting. "Your dad has... what? Three assistants? I think he'll be okay. And me? I don't need training. I'm the strongest trainer in Hoenn." I pointed out. She sighed in surrender.

* * *

><p>Yay! Shorter than the last one, sadly... I'm probably going to do another HoennShipping next (that will have a bit of a RocksmashShipping twist. :3). I hope you guys liked this one!<p> 


End file.
